jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Incoming JETs
This page is designed to help outgoing JETs (predecessors) find incoming JETs (successors) who are going to replace them. For the opposite, see the Outgoing JETs page. Different BOEs have various policies for allowing predecessors to contact their successors. Some will drop hints about their identity but not release contact information, so this page aims to help outgoing JETs get in touch with the person replacing them as soon as possible. Incoming JETs should leave their details here, and when outgoing JETs get some information about their successor they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Instructions Incoming JETs :1) Create an account - just choose a username and password. Don't forget to include your e-mail address if you wish to be contacted via e-mail. Your e-mail address will not be publically viewable. :2) Return to this page and add your details to the relevant section in the following format: ::* INITIALS, Where you're from, - Other info :So for Joe Bloggs who comes from New York and registered BananaMan as his username this would give: ::* J. B., New York, - I majored in Japanese at Berkley. :3) Sit tight and wait to be contacted. Once you find out your placement information you can search for your predecessor on the Outgoing JETs page. Outgoing JETs :1) Search the list below with the information you have. :2) Once you think you've found the right person, click their username (e.g. ), fill out the form and hit "Send". :3) If you can't find your successor, try leaving your details on the Outgoing JETs page so they can find you! ALTs coming from... United States *M.K., Huntington Beach, CA - Art History major, Management minor; UC Irvine *C.G.G., Charlottesville, VA - Anthro Major - UVA *E.O.M., New York, NY - Japanese Major, Asian Studies Minor - Georgetown University. *M.B., Portland OR, Japanese Major, Philosophy Major - University of Hamburg *T.M., Roebuck, SC, - BFA, Filmmaking - North Carolina School of the Arts, MBA, Marketing - Strayer University. *J.C., Austin, TX, - Medieval European History Graduate Student at the University of Texas *A.B., Richmond, IN, - Japanese Studies major *D.T., Portland, OR, - poli sci major at Oregon State *R.B., Miami, FL, - International Relations major at Florida International *R.H., Philadelphia, PA, - Math major at Haverford College *S.M., Canton, OH, - Japanese Studies major at Earlham *T.R., Knoxville, TN, - English major at Appalachian State University *T.T., San Francisco, CA, - Japanese/Psychology major at UC Davis *A.J., (Seattle, WA), - English major at University of Washington *E.B., Albuquerque, NM, - Theatre/Asian Studies major at University of New Mexico *J.S., Seattle, WA/Oxford, UK, - University of Washington, University of Oxford *K.K., Chicago, IL, - East Asian Studies major at University of Chicago *R.C., Miami, FL, - International Affairs major at Northeastern University in Boston *T.O., Cypress, CA, - Sociology major at UC San Diego *Z.N. Wrightsvile, PA, - International Studies / Asian Studies at Indiana University of Pennsylvania *A. A., Salt Lake City, UT, - Japanese Major/TESOL cert. *L.M., Birmingham, AL, - Communication/French *H.B., Chapel Hill/Carrboro NC, - Psych/Bio major at UNC *S.C., Raleigh, NC, - English major at Yale *E.T., South Pasadena, CA, - Biomedical Engineering Major at Bucknell University *J.K., Honolulu, HI, - Family Resources @ University of Hawaii *S.S., Rosemead,CA, - Language Studies major at UC Santa Cruz *N.M., Richmond, VA - Fashion Marketing & French * K.K., Chandler, AZ - Asian Studies and International Business BGSU in Ohio *A.C., San Jose, CA - Environmental Studies in prep for teaching at San Jose State University *J.P., Oxford, MS, - Croft Institute for International Studies, University of Mississippi-International Governance-Japanese Language, Nanzan University CJS, Nagoya 2005 * C.H., Las Vegas, NV, - Linguistics major, Japanese minor at Portland State *J.B., Beaufort, NC, - Biochemistry Major, Japanese Minor at University of Arizona *M.D., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish, University of Idaho *L.B., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish/English, University of Idaho *M.N., Farmington Hills, MI, -Biology Major, Health Education and Middle Level Minor at Central Michigan University * S.B., San Diego, CA, - BS, Criminal Justice, Salem State College, TEFL Certificate, SDSU * L.H., Salisbury, MD, - Classical Archaeology and Early and Late Antiquity Major from University of Mary Washington United Kingdom * *R.B , Bristol/Nottingham Chemistry/Law Bristol Uni *B.L., Bristol/Liecester, no username given - History/Politics Student DMU *C.C., Manchester/Llandudno, N. Wales, *G.J., Milton Keynes/Coventry, no username given *G.H., Exeter, - BA English with Film Studies *M.W., Milton Keynes, - BA Ancient History and Archaeology - Blog link *M.S., York, Economics Ireland Canada *A.P., Kingston, ON - BA Hons. Politics and Development Studies at Queen's U. *J.F., Ottawa, ON, - B.A. at Queen's in Politics and Philosophy *H.P., Rossland, BC, - BSc Bio at UNBC *D.N., Guelph, ON - Hon. BA Arch *T.B., Vancouver, BC, - BSc Biology at UBC *S.G., Ajax, ON - B.A. at U of Toronto in English, Urban Studies majors. Australia *E.M., Perth, WA, - BA (Japanese), BA (Journalism) Curtin University * S.V., Brisbane, QLD, - B. Asian Studies (Japanese), Grad. Diploma in Education (LOTE, ESL) *N.K, Adelaide, SA - B.Ed.(Hons), Flinders Uni. *H.T, Melbourne, VIC - BCom (UniMelb) *N.M, Brisbane, QLD - BCom, BBusMan (UQ) New Zealand Other * S-J.C.R, Johannesburg South Africa, - BA Journalism & International Relations MA Genocide CIRs coming from... United States * N.G., Portland, - I post at The CIR Homepage, awaiting placement United Kingdom Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other SEAs coming from... United States United Kingdom Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other Category:General information